Dark Betrayal
by StinaSg1
Summary: The pharaoh has his own body back now. Yugi's jealous of him. What happens when Yugi turns to Marik to get rid of him? COMPLETE!
1. A Brief Foreword

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters.

Foreword: The story line is a bit simple, I got a lot! of help from shadoblade108. If you are a Marik fan, you may be disappointed in what happens. However, shortly after the release of this, shadoblade108 will be releasing a sequel story to this. As of now it will be called Marik's Revenge but is "subject to change".

Hope you like it. Please read and review.


	2. Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Chapter One: Conflict

Yugi sat up in his bed, looking around. Everything was hazy. "Man, what a crazy night," he said t o himself. He looked over to see an all too familiar face, Yami.

Yugi was still getting used to the idea that he had gotten his body back. After Ishizu performed the ritual on his body. He remembered it all too well. The smell of the place, the pharaoh's perfectly preserved body. It was creepy, it hadn't even begun to decay.

Beside him, Yami was beginning to wake. Now that he had a body of his own, Yugi had given up on Duel Monsters, though Yami continued to urge him to start again. What was the point! Yami had his deck. He put his heart into it and for what? For some idiot to take it away.

"Well someone's up early," Yami said.

"I just woke up," Yugi replied, standing up and walking to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of underwear. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Yami sat up in bed, putting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. The night was a blur. The night was coming back to him now. He remembered the party. And Tea. She was beautiful. He had made out with her; now that Yugi wasn't there to take over when things got out of hand, he was free to be himself.

Yugi returned from the bathroom and walked straight out the door, stopping only to pick up the millennium puzzle and to shoot him a dirty look.

I wonder what's wrong with him, Yami thought to himself.

_I can't stand him! Ever since he got his own body, he's been shoving me away, treating me like shit! I hate him! He should at least be grateful that I didn't throw his stupid puzzle in the ocean._

"Good morning Yugi," grandpa Moto said in his usual cheery tone. "Where's Yami?"

"In the room. I don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay, Tea called though. I'm not sure who she wants to talk to."

"Who do you think?" Yugi replied snottily, "Her sweet little boyfriend who can do know wrong."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

Yugi didn't answer. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and walked out the door.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked as he reached the bottom of his stairs.

"He just left, I think he's mad at you. Oh, by the way--"

"Tea called, yeah, I heard." He walked over to the phone, and dialed her number.

"Jealous! Who does he think he is. He doesn't know me at all. I wish I didn't have to live with that fool!"

Yugi walked along the sidewalk kicking a rock as he went. He took a bite of is apple.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to see Yami running after him.

"What do you want?" he inquired as Yami reached him.

"I want to talk to you."

"And who says I want to talk to you?"

"Well whether or not you like it, you don't have much of a choice. Ever since I got my own body, there has been tension--"

"You could say that."

"Don't interrupt me. What I have to say I more important than your little wise-crack comments." There was a silence as they both stared at each other. "Ever since I got my own body back, there has been what you call tension, what may even border on competition, in everything. You don't want your friends around me, you won't even hang out with them if I'm there."

"Gee, I wonder why that is?"

"Yugi, I don't want to steal your friends, and although it may seem like that at times, I'm only trying to get better acquainted with them."

"Yeah, you're getting really _acquainted_ with Tea."

"You don't have to like that me and Tea are going out, but there is no reason to attack me about it! You have to understand that I was stuck inside a hunk of metal, that was broken apart. That puzzle, represents my mind. And I was stuck in only one of those fragments. I was forced into the only remaining part. I'm just getting to know myself, in truth. You don't know what it's like to have no one, no family, no friends, nothing!"

"I never had that, ever!" Yugi was on the verge of breaking down.

"What do you call your grandfather? What about Tristan, Tea, Joey, Duke, even Kaiba and you have grown to become friends. What about Mai? And Mokuba?"

"My grandfather seems to be more interested in you and so do my friends. I'm tired of helping you save the world! That's your job, not mine! And Tea doesn't even talk to me anymore, she doesn't even know I exist."

"Speaking of which--"

"Don't even say it, I already know. You and her are marrying."

"How did you know?"

"You really shouldn't keep a journal, and if you do, you should hide it better. I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye." and with that, he walked away leaving Yami to himself.

"Yugi."


	3. Marik's Demise

I know Marik fans may be disappointed with this chapter but bear with me please! You will be rewarded in the future, maybe.

Chapter Two: Marik's Demise

"I wish I could just, get rid of him. But how do you get rid of someone thousands of years old? If they aren't dead already dead, what could keep him alive? Show me a sign!"

BANG! Yugi found himself on the floor. He rubbed his head furiously, trying to soothe the pain. He looked up. A stop sign.

"Stupid poetic justice." He looked to his right seeing a book store. In the display, he saw an old-looking book. In the center, it had what appeared to be an upside-down triangle with an eye in the middle. Surrounding it were a scale, a necklace, a rod, and several other objects all with the same eye. The millennium items!

Yugi shot up and walked over to the store, pulling the door open. A bell rang, obviously triggered by the door.

"Welcome," the shopkeeper said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually there is. Can I see that book." He pointed to the book in the window display.

The shopkeeper walked over to it and picked it up from its stand. He handed it to Yugi. "This, my friend, is supposedly an ancient Egyptian book. It came in on a shipment from Kaiba Corporation. He was supposedly getting rid of his entire collection of books."

"Kaiba, huh? How much?"

"I was originally going to sell it for five hundred dollars, but sadly, there is a lock on it that none can break. So I'm selling it for sixty."

"Hmm. The price is a little steep, but I'll take it." He reached into his pockets and pulled out the proper change, thanking the man.

He brought it to the park and sat down on a wood bench. He ran his fingers over it. There was a lock, just as the man had said. It was small and pyramid shaped. He lowered the millennium puzzle into the slot. He turned it counter-clockwise. It was stiff, and at first wouldn't budge. It clicked open.

He opened up the book and glanced through the book. "Hieroglyphics, dammit! How am I supposed to read this?"

"You can start by handing over that book," a voice said.

Yugi looked up to see none other than Marik. "What do you want?"

"I already told you, must I repeat myself?"

"Yeah."

"Hand over that book."

Teach me how to use it and I will. We're both after the same thing."

"And what's that?"

"Yami."

"The pharaoh? Ha, I could care less about the pharaoh. I only want his power."

"Teach me to use this and I will give it to you."

"And how do you plan that?"

"Simple. I'll switch his deck with another and give you the god cards."

Marik looked at the boy. _There has to be a catch. No idiot would simply hand over the Egyptian god cards._ "What's the catch?"

"Partial rule of the world when you take it over."

_This could be easier than I thought. All I have to do is beat the pharaoh, claim his power, and when I rule the world, simply turn little Yugi into one of my mind slaves. "_Deal."

"Tell me how to use this puzzle."

Marik flipped through the ancient text. He already knew what to do, but he wanted to make it look convincing. "Here it is." He told him the chant and what he had to do in order to make the changes he wanted. He explained that in order to make the changes he wanted, that he had to visualize it in his head.

"Okay, let's try this." He began to repeat the chant Marik had told him.

Marik watched as Yugi grew taller, his eyes began to change to a shade of gray, and his hair became solid black.

"Well, I guess I can't call you little Yugi anymore now can I?" He laughed at the thought of this.

Yugi began to laugh with him, his voice had also gotten deeper. "No, you're right, but you can hand me your millennium rod."

"Huh?" at that, Marik reached for his millennium rod. He began to hand it to Yugi. He fought it, but it was no good. "What's happening?"

"You said this chant could be used for anything I thought up," he grabbed the rod from Marik's grasp, "I thought of you giving me your millennium rod."

_No! I've been tricked!_

"Now, mind slave," he said pointing his newly acquired rod at Marik, the eye appeared on his forehead, "allow me to absorb all your knowledge and then go jump off the tallest building you can find."


	4. Yami's Downfall

Chapter 3: Yami's Downfall

"I was talking to Yugi before I came here."

"Yugi, Yugi, who's that?"

_He was right. She doesn't even know he exists. All she cares about is everyone else. Come to think of it, I don't even think I've seen her look at him in school. Yugi was right, I am stealing his friends._

"What's the matter? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Tea--" There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she stood up and walked over to the door and looked into the peephole. Her head jerked around quickly to look at Yami, and jerked back several times.

"What is it Tea?"

"It looks like… you."

"Hello. I know you guys are there. It's Yugi!"

"Open the door, Tea." She did and in walked Yugi. Yami looked at him. There was nothing peculiar about him. Just the normal Yugi. Tea still looked uneasy. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Are you on something?"

Yami looked puzzled. "I'm on a couch."

Yugi shook his head. "He can't see me the way I am. Doesn't matter, in about a half hour, he won't need to." Yugi began to chant something.

Yami's memory kicked in. "Yugi. Don't do it!"

It was too late, he was finished. Yami and Tea began to float in the air. Their bodies became rigid. They faced each other and their legs were chained to the floor and their hands to the ceiling.

"Yugi stop this madness! You have no clue what the powers of the puzzle can do."

"Oh I have a pretty good idea," he smirked. "Plus, it's not like you're going to be around long enough to care." He began the chant again. When he finished it, a whip appeared in his hand.

"Yugi! don't do it!" Yami yelled.

"You're not exactly in a position to stop me, now are you? I'm going to make you feel pain, I'm going to show you what it's like, living in the shadows."

Yami tried to free himself, pulling on the chains as hard as he could. They cut into his wrists.

Yugi moved toward tea, circling her, looking her up and down.

"You wouldn't," Yami said.

Yugi smile evilly. He went behind Tea and unraveled the whip, pulling it back and bringing it forward onto Tea's back.

She screamed in pain as the leather hit her, cutting her shirt open.

"Yugi stop this at once!"

"I think not! It's time for you to realize that you are no longer useful to the world. And Tea's not even the tip of the iceberg."

Tea suffered hit after hit, screaming louder with each one. She was bleeding profusely where each hit had cut her.

Yami couldn't stand it anymore. He summoned all his will and broke the chains that held his arms to the ceiling.

"My, my, my, you are strong-willed. No matter, we can fix that." Yugi launched the whip in Yami's direction catching him in the arm. He pulled him to the floor. He walked over to him and kicked him in his face. "Nighty, nighty. And now that you have witnessed this, you are banished to the Shadow Realm! Oh and I believe this is mine." He pulled Yami's deck from its pouch.

Yami was gone, his body lay limp on the ground, his soul, in the Shadow Realm.

"Why, Yugi?" Tea asked weakly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why, because the pharaoh was supposed to be dead millennia ago. I'm just doing what nature wouldn't."

Tea fell limp. She had passed out.

He walked out of the room leaving the door wide open. He walked down the hall passing Tristan and Joey on the way.

When they reached Tea's room, they were shocked at what they found. They helped Tea down. "What happened here?" Joey asked her once she had come to.

"Yugi."

"What? Yugi couldn't do this."

"He did. He was different, I could see it in his eyes. Yami's gone. Yugi banished him."

"Let's go find out what's wrong with him," Tristan said.

"Yugi!" they yelled as they finally caught up to him. It was in the middle of a plain. "Yugi, what's going on? Tea said that it was you that did all that at her house."

He continued to walk. "I did."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how. All you need know is that it was me and that you're going to leave now."

"Hold on. You're not going to go anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

No reply. Yugi continued walking forward without looking back.

"Hey!" Joey yelled as he ran in front of Yugi, "Answer me."

Yugi stopped and looked at Joey. "Get out of my way before I hurt you too."

"I'd like to see the day that happens."

"Fine, your funeral." He pulled out the whip launching it forward catching him in the leg. He yanked back causing Joey to fall backwards, hitting his head in the process. Yugi wrapped the whip back up and continued walking.

"When did Yugi learn that?" Tristan asked.

"Same time he got taller and changed colors. We've got to get help."


	5. A New Ruler

Chapter Four: A New Ruler

"Bakura!"

He turned around. "Little Yugi. What a pleasant surprise. You've grown quite a bit haven't you?"

"You know what I want so hand it over."

"I've got no clue what you're talking about, honestly."

"Give me the millennium ring now!"

"Well if it's the millennium ring you want, you're going to have to take it from me," his voice was deeper.

"Hello Yami Bakura. If you insist that I take it from you, a will."

"Good luck getting it off my neck," he smirked.

"Luck is not necessary. You're going to hand it to me."

He began to pull it off his neck. He took the eye out of his pocket and handed both to Yugi. "What sorcery is this?"

"The pharaoh's power. I have claimed it for myself as well as my ever-expanding collection of items including the rod, necklace, puzzle, and now, your ring and eye."

"Marik would never willingly give his item up even under a spell. He's too strong-minded."

"Let's just say, he's not… in a position to do much of anything. One could say he's flatter than a pancake, he jumped, off a very tall building, so sad. I'll be on my way now, I have a world to take over."

Yugi flew to Egypt. He knew where to find Shadi from Pegasus's diary.

"Well, if it isn't the pharaoh's messenger. What is it that you seek?"

"What I seek is what belongs to me, the millennium scale and the millennium key."

"Don't be foolish. Even if you do seek out all the items, the pharaoh will stop you."

"I'm surprised Shadi. I would have thought you would have noticed he was gone." He smiled at the thought of the pharaoh stuck in the Shadow Realm. "He's gone forever, banished to the Shadow Realm! I did it myself. You could join him if you like."

"You are more foolish than I would have thought. You underestimate the pharaoh. Even without the puzzle, he is still more powerful than you. He after all, created the Shadow Realm. Do you not think he would create a way out?"

The pharaoh knew nothing. He had after all told Yugi that he was trapped in an empty part of his brain, he was liable to have forgot that. When he first came out of the puzzle, he didn't even know his name.

"Not likely, but if you want to place your trust in the pathetic fool, go ahead. He was stupid. All the power in the world, and what did he do? He ruled it peacefully. Idiot! He could have used his power to become a God! And he couldn't even beat Kaiba in his past life, pathetic, if you ask me. He could have killed Kaiba at any moment."

"Think what you might, the pharaoh will return. And he will take you down as he has done to everyone else who has opposed him."

There was a pause. "Well if you already know this, then hand over the items. Otherwise, I'll have to make you a mind slave and do it myself."

"I have no choice," he took the key from his neck and walked to the millennium scale. He took off his turban. Walking back to Yugi and handing him the millennium items, he requested one thing. "Kill me. For I will not live in a world that you control. Nor will I deal with the shame of giving it to you.."

"Fine." He pulled out the millennium rod and pointed it in Shadi's direction. "If it is your final wish, I will of course, comply." He swung the rod at him, blade-side, hitting him in the face. Yugi pulled it out, watching as he fell to the floor. The rod dripped with blood.

"Weak fool."

Yugi left the chamber. Next stop was to the pharaoh's throne room. His grandfather had excavated the room himself. It would suit him well.

It was desolate. The equipment from the last excavation was still there. Yugi will it away and it faded into darkness.

"Now, time to redecorate." he flew through several images in his head, settling on one that was similar to Yami's old one. It became reality. He was happy with the results.

"Now I think I should make my presence known."

The ground began to shake furiously, outside, the chamber began to raise from the ages of dirt that attempted to conceal it. The temple rose out of the ground, restored to its original condition. The earth became fruitful and sprouted trees, plants, and grass.

"Wow. I'm definitely getting attached to these things. How about making that literal." he walked over to the book he had purchased at the store.

He opened it and flipped through the pages looking for such a spell. He found it and completed it. "Now, if I go down, so do the pharaoh's powers." He sat in his throne and summoned servants and entertainment.

He tested his new-found powers out. Causing mass hysteria all around the world. In China, India, the U.S. He enjoyed the thought of people screaming for their lives as he sat around. The world was his play-thing, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

He destroyed entire cities and people one by one. And there was nothing to stop him.

The news was on every channel. He sensed it. He turned them off and instead directed everyone's attention to himself.

"For those of you who don't know my name, I am Yugi Moto, remember it well, for I am the ruler of the world. Go ahead, send the military, send the marines, send nukes for all I care. Nothing can stop me. My newly risen army will crush anyone who opposes. It is time that you realize your destinies, to serve me."


	6. Death of a Friend

Chapter Five: Death of a Friend

"Yugi! You will stop this immediately! No have no clue what those things can do. Their powers are far too great to be used," it was Yami.

"Well, I have to hand it to Shadi, he was right. Oh wait, that's right! He can't hear me, he's dead, you know, the millennium rod can be such a dangerous weapon if hit in the head. I imagine it hurts quite a bit too."

"What is wrong with you? I don't even know you anymore. But then again, you're not my friend, the one I once knew. You have hurt too many people and you tried to get rid of me. You hurt your own friend, and for that, you are my enemy."

"Blah, blah, blah, do you ever shut up. You want to fix everything, then you're going to have to go through me first."

"I plan to."

They stood there, doing nothing.

"Well," Yugi prompted, "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Yugi, there is still good in you, turn away from that which controls you. Don't let it take control of you."

"How touching. But this is me. Don't like it, get rid of me, if you can that is."

"I challenge you to a duel."

"Fat chance. Might I ask, with which deck do you plan to use?"

"The one you gave me."

"This one?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards.

"How did you get it?"

"You seem to forget that you were in the Shadow Realm, it only took a few seconds to pull it out of its little container."

"Yugi!" It was Joey. They were all there. Tea, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba, all of them.

"Yugi," Kaiba said in his usual calm voice, "If you think you're going to get away with this, you're wrong. By the way, I like what you did with the place."

"Thank you, Kaiba. I was so sure you'd approve."

"Yugi, don't do this, it's not worth it."

"You're breakin' my heart Mai. Would you like me to play you a song?" A violin appeared in his hands. He began to play.

"Hey, no need to get smart."

"Tristan, shut up! You have no clue who you're dealing with."

"Yugi, all you're friends are here to help you. They want to help, and you need help. Something about you has changed."

"Yeah, I'm stealing the spotlight, making myself known, and you can't stand that you weren't smart enough to do the same."

"You might have the upper hand here, but you can't take us all!"

"Whoever said _I_ was going to take you guys on. I don't need to. Not with these at least." He lifted up the deck. "Let's see how you handle this." He picked up a card from the top of the deck and flung it toward them.

It disappeared and was replaced by the Dark Magician.

"Kaiba."

"I'm on it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four cards. He threw them as Yugi had and they sprung to life. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared. It attacked Yugi's Dark Magician.

"Well, three heads really are better than one, let me try that. I summon, The three Egyptian God monsters!" He held them up. One by one they disappeared. And were replaced by the Gods themselves. "Combine yourselves to create the ultimate creature!"

They obeyed, Slifer and Ra each wrapped themselves around Obelisk's arms.

"Behold the Gods and their unlimited power! But wait, there's more!" Yugi said in a comical tone, "I now offer you the millennium puzzle!"

"No Yugi! Don't do it!"

"Too late, my dream has finally been realized. I am now in total control of ever monster!"

The God monsters became smoke and traveled toward Yugi, where they absorbed into his body.

"Now pharaoh, I am the supreme ruler of the universe! Hahaha!"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I couldn't save you. I wanted to but now, you give me no choice." The millennium eye appeared on his forehead.

"You wouldn't!"

"I just wish there was another way. I've done all I could to try and save you. But. Now, there is no hope for you. I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"Hahahahaha! That is the biggest mistake you ever made! For now all your power is gone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have absorbed the power of all your precious items."

"Perhaps it is better then if they are gone, this way no one can ever use them."

"And don't worry, his voice began to change, "I'll take good care of Yugi for you."

"Marik?" Yami stared at Yugi.

"Yes it is I. And you have just lost the most precious thing to you. Yugi is gone now!"

"NO! This can't be happening! How?"

"Your foolish little friend absorbed all my memories, with it, he got my mind, and I have since manipulated him to my bidding. He was weak. I took control all too easily. And now, we're no more."

Yugi's body fell to the floor. It lay there lifelessly.

"No! Yugi! This is all my fault. I should have gotten rid of my powers when I had the chance. I, I was too selfish. I believed that I would one day reclaim the throne and use these powers to do so."

The place began to fall apart.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," Joey said. "Yami, come on!"

"No! Leave me here to die."

"Not a chance!" Tristan replied. He and Joey dragged him out. The building collapsed behind them as the made their way down the stairs.

"So, it wasn't Yugi who did that?" Mokuba asked.

"No little brother. You remember Marik don't you?"

"Yeah."

"It was him. He took over Yugi's mind and when Yami got rid of Marik, he also got rid of Yugi. Let's go, Mokuba."

"What! That's it? That's all you have to say? Yugi just died and you're going to walk away like nothing happened? Are you out of your mind?" Joey blurted out.

"Joey… though I am sorry that Yugi died, getting all emotional about it isn't going to help anything. He's not coming back and even if he could, his body is under several tons of rubble."

Joey ran up to him, punching him in his face as hard as he could.

Kaiba was shocked but quickly regained his posture. "You can do what you want to me, that facts are the facts. Yugi isn't coming back. You aren't the only one who has lost someone though. I truly am sorry, but I can't do anything."

"You insensitive little bastard!" He grabbed Kaiba by the arm and balled up his fist.

"You don't know anything about me." He jerked free of Joey's grip. "Let's go, Mokuba."


	7. Aftermath

Chapter Six: Aftermath

_I watched as those close to Yugi wasted themselves. One by one._

_Kaiba was the first to go. Kaiba Corp. suffered some major problems in the stock market. He just threw it away, he didn't care about what happened to Mokuba. He found himself on the bottom floor of a twenty three floor jump. Poor man, every bone in his bone was crushed on impact._

_Mokuba moved in with Yugi's grandpa and me. He went crazy shortly after grandpa died of heart-failure. The truth was that he died of a broken heart. He loved Yugi more than anything in the world, when Yugi died, that was it. Mokuba poisoned himself. He really loved his brother and thought that that was the only way to survive._

_Tristan and Joey joined a gang and got shot after taking out half the other gang. Tristan walked away only to be shot by a cop._

_Mai had started her career as an actress. It was what she wanted. But the pressure became too great and she killed herself. She had everything going for her. Why did she waste her life. She had it all, fame, money, and she just threw it away._

_Tea was last. I remembered her well. After Yugi died, she stopped talking to me and then stopped talking altogether. She was traumatized by the event. It broke her heart, she was…helpless, or at least felt that way. She cried all the time, sometimes for days on end. I tried comforting her but nothing worked. She… stabbed herself in her apartment on the anniversary of Yugi's death._

_As for me, I do what I can to survive. I walk around the streets to get away from the business world. Kaiba left his entire company to me he said that he trusted me to do what I felt was right with it. I was going to give it to Mokuba when he got older, that inexactly work as I planned. I got it jumpstarted again. It's now worth twice what Kaiba's high was, somewhere in the ten billions._

_I do what I can to help everyone else. It's the least I can do. I got rid of the one thing that inevitably killed everyone I knew. Sometimes I wish I could take it all back. But it's destiny, right? This happened to me when I was pharaoh too. Everyone died, and it was inevitably because of a mistake I made._

_I thought that by locking my powers in the millennium items, I could stop that from happening. I should have just gotten rid of them. But I can't. That very power courses through my veins. The millennium items were a mere fraction of my powers. And as long as I live, that same evil will continue to threaten mankind._

_I wish I was dead. But that can't happen, I can't die. Marik thought he could control my powers, no one can, and if I die, they will be returned to the items at full strength._

_The items. Everyone thinks that I gave them their power. No. it was the Gods that did that. Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Winged Dragon of Ra. Obelisk the Tormentor. They control me. They are me. And as long as they will me to do their bidding, I must keep fighting._

_For what?_


End file.
